


Shelter

by GrimLiFiendish



Series: Re-imagined [2]
Category: Pretty Little Liars, Pretty Little Liars Series - Sara Shepard
Genre: Arson, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Jaria, PLL Fanfiction, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-05
Updated: 2017-12-05
Packaged: 2019-02-11 00:07:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12923082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GrimLiFiendish/pseuds/GrimLiFiendish
Summary: Synopsis: This a rewrite of the Ezria scene before Alison's funeral you know where he pretends to not know Alison or that Aria was one of her click. This would be the sequel to B29 and Prequel to Rainy Night in Rosewood, I didn't think about this scene until recently and decided to go ahead and give it a tryCharacters: Aria Montgomery and Jason DiLaurentisPairings: Jason/AriaSong Inspirations: I’ll Be Your Shelter by Taylor DaneI’ll Stand by You by the Pretenders





	Shelter

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I own no part of Pretty Little Liars TV or book series: this is for entertainment purposes only

The Day Before Alison's Funeral  
Aria sat on her bedroom tears rolling down her face. Maybe it had been wishful thinking, but she had really believed that Alison was still alive. She could still see the flashing light of the sirens of the police cars and ambulance as the brought Alison's body out in the bag. Police tape separating the spectators from the crime scene. Their friend really was gone. Alison could be a horrible person, but she could also be an amazing friend.

Tomorrow was her memorial service, her family would be there, Jason would be there. Jason who she had thrown herself at in a bathroom only a few days earlier. God knows what he thought about her now. If Mike wouldn't have been waiting for her she would have went with when he asked her to. He hadn't asked for her phone number afterwards, but she didn't regret meeting him at Snooker's that day, she was ashamed that her regret was not being able to go with him. Aria wandered if being crazy about someone for so long made everyone as stupid and as weak as she was.

Across town, in one of the few motels Rosewood had to offer, sat Jason DiLaurentis his head buried in his hands. His parents had opted to stay in Philadelphia in a more opulent hotel, but Jason wanted to stay closer to the sister he had let down in life. But, it wasn't Alison he was thinking of. He couldn't stop thinking about the girl he had held in his arms less than a week earlier and that he craved to hold.

"What is wrong with me?" He asked himself silently. Even now he believed he was failing his sister knowing that Alison would be far from happy if she knew about what he had done with one of her best friends just days ago. Jason had been dreaming of it since, feeling guilty about it as soon as he woke just as he had not even an hour after she drove away. She was only sixteen and he was twenty-one. He was no better than Ian and Garrett messing around with fourteen-year-old girls. He had to put Aria out of his mind. He'd just completely ignore her today like she wasn't even there, invisible to him. He was here for his sister and his parents not the girl he was crazy about and couldn't stop thinking of.

Day of Alison's Funeral  
Aria was heading toward Mr. Fitz's classroom, she had to speak to another teacher about an assignment and was already late for class, thankfully she had a note, he was usually lenient as long as the students had a good reason for being tardy, but she didn't want to push it. Ezra Fits was a new teacher at Rosewood. He was young, innovative and popular with most of the students especially the girls. Aria couldn't blame them. Mr. Fitz was definitely fodder for teenage fantasies, if she wasn't so twisted over Jason she could have very easily joined the queue of girls crushing on him.

Aria was walking down the steps heading toward her last class before they would be dismissed for the funeral when she heard her name.

"Aria?" She looked up and seen him. The guy she had been unable to stop thinking about or dreaming about. The same guy that someone calling themselves A had been messing with her about, sending texts and photographic proof of them making out in the parking lot of Snooker's.

"Jason." she looked at him curiously wondering why he would be at the high school. "What are you doing here?"

"I'm just looking around, I haven't been back since graduation. it hasn't changed much." Aria nodded just listening to him. He stopped talking for a few minutes stuffing his hands in his pockets overlooking the school grounds and what was visible of Rosewood from the large window in the stairwell. "She's never going to graduate." he said his voice cracking and Aria's heart broke and before she could stop herself she walked up behind him wrapping her arms around his waist and laying her cheek on his back trying as best she could to comfort him.

Jason felt the tear roll down his cheek and hated how weak he felt, but he needed to hold her, not only because he needed comfort, but because he knew she did as well. So, mustering his courage he turned around to face her and wrapping his arms around her waist.

Aria looked up into the light green eyes wet with tears and traced a single tear as it slid down his face. Aria raised her hand gently wiping it away before pulling his head down the crook of her neck and shoulder. When she did this it was like a dam broke. She felt his tears wetting her skin through the material of her dress. Aria's own eyes were wet with tears, but more for the man leaning into her body trying to find comfort and support than for herself or Alison. She wished that she could shelter him from the pain he was feeling, but the only thing she could do was be here for him right now.

She had one arm wrapped around his back, her hand moving in soothing circles, her other hand cradling the back of his head. her cheek leaned against the top of his head and occasionally she would drop a kiss against his temple. After a few minutes, he pulled himself together turning his face away embarrassed whipping his eyes with the sleeve of his suit jacket. "Do you have to go to class or have you been dismissed yet?"

"We are going to be dismissed soon." Aria told him stepping back from him, 'I probably need to get to class." in a moment of weakness Aria stood on her tip toes and kissed his cheek and started to walk around him to head down the steps, but Jason reached for her arm and spun her around into his arms his lips finding hers and her lips parting for his questing tongue. They clung to each other desperately before parting to catch their breath. "Do you have to go to class?" he asked not wanting to let her go.

Reluctantly she nodded, "When are you leaving?" she asked hoping he would be her at least for the night.

Much to her disappointment he told her he had rode with his parents, his mother thinking they should come together and they were leaving as soon as Alison's graveside service was over. "Mom doesn't want to be here any longer than necessary." Aria was disappointed, but she understood. So, this was good bye, now that Alison's body had been found and his parents had moved there was no reason for Jason to come back to Rosewood at all.

She pulled his head down until their lips met in one final kiss and he kissed her back. it was a short tender kiss meant for comfort and support, but it held feelings that neither were confident enough to share. They held each other a little longer and she wished she could stay beside him and be there for him to lean on today, but she knew it would cause him problems and she knew that his parents wouldn't approve of her feelings for their son. they weren't like Aria's parents. With a sigh of regret, they let each other go and with one last look she turned, his hand holding on to hers until hers slipped from his grasp as she started down the steps.

Jason stood and watched her until she was out of sight. He wished that he could have her beside him for the rest of the day, but he knew that it would cause problems for her and his parents would definitely not approve of his feelings for their dead daughter's sixteen-year-old friend. With a deep breath Jason squared his shoulders and walked toward the exit. He would deal with his feelings for Aria later, but for now, it was time to say goodbye to Alison.

Fin


End file.
